Drained
by HelAuditore
Summary: Zosan Modern AU. Zoro gets back home from work tired as hell and all he wants to do is rest... Until he sees his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom with a pleasant surprise. WARNINGS: Yaoi, graphic sex, language.


A quick note: this one-shot was inspired by a gorgeous drawing that I don't seem to be able to link here, and I dedicate it to my amazing friend Lumi, because we drooled and fantasized over that fanart a little too much. This being said... Enjoy!

* * *

**Drained.**

Zoro was so tired that even unlocking the front door of his apartment had become a hard task for him. He had a rough day at work and all he wanted to do was eat the dinner that his boyfriend had probably already cooked, then go straight to bed.

"Oi Sanji! I'm home. Where the hell are you?" he called out, scowling when no one answered nor showed up. He slipped off his leather jacket and just threw it over the back of the old armchair as he plopped down on his favorite spot of the couch.

"He's probably in the bathroom." that's what he thought as he ran thick fingers through his messy green hair. He sucked in a deep breath and rested his head back, letting his eyes fall shut.

It was then that the bathroom door opened and an unusual clicking noise accompanied Sanji's steps towards Zoro. The green-haired blinked his eyes open, widening them as soon as he saw his boyfriend.

"Hello mon amour. Hard day at work?" Sanji was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a white top with a plunging neckline that bared both his chest and abs; A blue tanga through which Zoro could clearly see the shape of Sanji's cock swaddled in a thin but tight layer of silk; As if all that wasn't enough, the blond boy was wearing a pair of green, tall, lace-up high heels sandals that brought out the muscles in his calves beautifully.

"Ha-hard, yeah..." was all that Zoro could stammer out, and he wasn't exactly referring to his day at work.

"You poor thing." Sanji said in his slight French accent right before he sucked seductively on his cigarette. He catwalked towards his boyfriend, hips swinging gently with the grace of the greatest of all top models. He made a quick stop only to bend over and put out his cigarette in the dice shaped ashtray on the coffee table "It's a good thing that I provided some distraction, then." he went on talking as he straddled Zoro's lap.

The green-haired automatically ran his hands over Sanji's knees and up his hard thighs, a shuddering breath escaping through his lips in arousal. He watched his boyfriend stretching over the other side of their small couch, reaching an arm down to grab something that he didn't know was hidden there: a bottle of his favorite brand of rum.

"This just gets better by the minute." Zoro grinned and moved his hand towards the bottle. Sanji slapped it away pronto and proceeded to uncap it and drink a large sip of rum.

"Oi!" Zoro furrowed his brows and pouted as he watched the rum pouring into his boyfriend's mouth, biting his inner lip as Sanji's throat contracted gently as he swallowed.

"Wait for your turn, you're gonna drink from me." the blond arched a brow as he looked down at his boyfriend's deep eyes, then went back to chug his booze. He didn't swallow the last swig though, he kept it in his mouth and ducked his head to press his lips against Zoro's, eventually giving meaning to the words spoken a few moments before. The green-haired's lips parted against Sanji's and in that exact second the blond let the rum spill out of his mouth and into his boyfriend's.

"More..." Zoro's lips brushed against Sanji's as he whispered.

"Glutton." the blond smirked and pulled back only to take another large swig of rum and fed it to his boyfriend just like he did the first time.

Zoro cupped Sanji's cheeks and as soon as he had gulped down the rum he slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth, exploring it. The kiss deepened right away as Sanji encircled Zoro's neck with his thin arms.

"Are you still tired?" Sanji panted against Zoro's moistened lips.

"Not anymore." he gulped "Just hungry." a smirk curled his lips as he attacked his boyfriend's mouth all over again, kissing him almost violently.

Sanji tangled his fingers in Zoro's green hair – he hadn't got a hair cut in a while, so it was longer than usual. - as he kissed him back just as roughly. He pulled back after a long while, gasping for air, and pressed his forehead against Zoro's.

"Do you like my outfit?" he asked out of breath as his boyfriend kept pecking and nipping at his slightly swollen lips.

"I love it, I don't even wanna take it off to fuck you." Zoro smirked as he licked Sanji's upper lip.

"Good boy." the blond grinned. He quickly stretched his arm back to place the bottle of rum on the coffee table, then turned back to face his boyfriend, his hips starting to grind down into his, making him moan right away. "Someone's jeans are too tight, it seems." he added with an innocent smile that made his boyfriend's jaw drop slightly.

"You gonna do something about that?" Zoro moaned out softly with a cocked brow.

The blond licked his own lips "Maybe..." he smirked and then shifted back and off of Zoro's lap, sitting on his heels. His thin fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his boyfriend's jeans, he waited for him to raise his hips and then tugged them down along with his boxers. He stroke Zoro's strong thighs a couple of times before his right hand wrapped around his boyfriend's erection, his thumb rubbing his tip in circles as he teased him.

"Ngh... Why do you have to be so annoying?" Zoro whined as he squirmed in his seat, he complained because he would have wanted the blond to knock if off with the teasing and get down to business, but he wasn't exactly hating that.

"Dunno." Sanji pressed his thumb down on Zoro's glans a couple of times, spilling his pre-come.

Zoro jumped slightly and threw his head back "Oh, fuck you!"

His boyfriend snickered and proceeded to stroke him in a steady pace, not too slow but not even that quick.

Zoro bucked up his hips a few times demanding for more, even if he knew that Sanji wouldn't give in that easily. The blond took his time to start stroking only Zoro's glans with his thumb all over again, only to piss him off even more.

"F-fuck!" the green-haired moaned and bit his inner lip. He decided to stop complaining since that was probably the only way to get what he wanted.

And he was right.

As soon as Zoro quit ranting, Sanji ducked his head to flick his tongue at the vein right under his boyfriend's glans a couple times before twirling his tongue all around it.

Zoro's fingernails scraped the fake leather of the couch as he tensed up and choked back a moan, his head was still tilted back and his eyes were firmly shut.

Sanji's warm tongue ran up and down his boyfriend's length a couple of times, then his lips eventually enveloped the tip. He gave a couple of hard sucks that made Zoro shudder and moan lowly in the back of his throat. Sanji's lips stretched in a satisfied smirk as they were still wrapped around his boyfriend's glans, and that's when his head started bobbing.

"Aww, sh-shit..." Zoro groaned and placed a hand on Sanji's head, his fingers slid through his golden hair.

The blond worked slowly, but his throat was only getting more and more relaxed to take more of his boyfriend down his throat.

Zoro struggled with the urge to fuck Sanji's head, so he brought his left hand up to his mouth and made a fist to just sink his teeth into it.

Sanji succeeded in deep throating his boyfriend a couple of times, tearing up as he tried not to choke. He pulled Zoro's cock out of his mouth and looked at him with bright eyes, his lips glistening with spit and pre-come.

His boyfriend just couldn't resist to that view, so he just pushed him to lay down on the floor and got off the couch to get on top of him.

"Horny bastard." Sanji muttered, not exactly bothered by that reaction, but he just had to play the part.

"Shut it." Zoro ravaged Sanji's mouth with his, then he broke the rough kiss only to slip his index and middle fingers between the blond's lips. Sanji sucked eagerly, bobbing his head and swallowing them a few times, lubricating them until his boyfriend was satisfied. The green-haired pulled his fingers out of the blond's mouth and pulled his tanga aside, freeing both his genitals and his entrance. Zoro prodded at the ring of muscles with his fingertips, rubbing it a couple of times before slowly pushing them inside. Sanji threw his head back, groaning and stuck one of his heels into Zoro's thigh, making him scream in pain.

"Fuck! You did it on purpose!" the green-haired snarled, his fingers still less than half-way inside of Sanji.

"I-I did not!" the blond cried out "J-just keep going!" he added as he rocked his hips down on Zoro's fingers.

His boyfriend was still glaring down at him, but he decided to just leave it and went back to prep him. His fingers slowly pumped their way inside the blond's body, making him squirm and moan, Zoro looked down at Sanji's twitching erection with a satisfied grin.

"Do you want me?" he whispered a few inches away from Sanji's lips.

He didn't answer and just panted as he fucked himself on Zoro's fingers. He still had some pride left that kept him from begging.

Zoro kept fingering him, eventually twisting and separating his fingers to loosen up Sanji as much as he could, enjoying his moaning. Once he felt that he was ready, Zoro pulled his fingers out causing Sanji to let out a shuddering sigh.

"So?" the green-haired stroke himself a couple of times before he prodded at the blond's entrance with his glans.

"Asshole." Sanji muttered.

"Yeah, that's what I'm entering." Zoro said with a shrug.

Sanji's cheeks flushed softly and his heel sunk back into his boyfriend's thigh.

"You bitch! Stop doing that!" the green-haired growled and just threw Sanji's legs over his shoulders to keep him from doing that ever again.

The blond gasped and slammed both his hands on the floor, his eyes widening in surprise.

His boyfriend's tip pushed past the ring of muscles easily, even if Sanji cried out in pain and his nails idly scraped the parquet. Zoro pulled out for a moment only to push back in, starting to try and fit his whole erection inside his boyfriend's body with small thrusts.

Sanji sucked in a deep breath, trying to relax his muscles as much as he could, even if the pain and the positions weren't exactly helpful. He had his eyes firmly shut and his chest was lowering and raising quickly as he panted.

Zoro ducked his head to peck at his lips "Look at me." he whispered as his thrusts became gentler.

Sanji blinked his eyes open and stared up at his boyfriend.

Zoro kissed him again, deeply, and as soon as Sanji lost himself into that kiss it became easier for the green-haired to thrust into his body.

They were both sweating like crazy. Sanji's white top was so soaked that it became see-through, and Zoro's shirt was sticking to his wet muscles, but of course that didn't stop them from making love to each other, it actually made everything even more exciting.

"Z-Zor... -o..." Sanji cried out, his arms encircling his boyfriend's neck, slightly changing the angle of Zoro's thrusts for the better.

"S-Sanji..." Zoro moaned, feeling the blond's muscles clenching and relaxing around his cock as he pounded into him. He adjusted the angle once again with a single motion, and when Sanji shuddered hard under him he smirked, knowing that he had found his prostate gland.

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" Sanji groaned, lifting his hips off the floor as he tried to meet Zoro's thrusts.

Zoro's sweaty hand slipped on the floor, as he braced himself, so he leaned on his elbow as he kept pounding wildly into his boyfriend, grunting and groaning. He could feel his own orgasm burning in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't going to give in to it until he had made his boyfriend come.

Fortunately enough, though, it only took a few more thrusts for Sanji to orgasm with a loud groan, tightening his arms around Zoro's neck and curling his toes into his sandals.

Zoro unloaded himself into his boyfriend a couple of moments later with a low and deep sound coming from the back of his throat. He tried really hard not to collapse on Sanji, so he got on his knees, pulling out of him and letting him move his legs away from his shoulders, then laid down beside him. They were silent for some minutes, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Sanji was staring up at the ceiling, too worn out to speak and Zoro had left his eyes fall shut and was already breathing a little more normally through his nostrils.

Another couple of minutes passed and eventually Zoro croaked "I am... So... So tired."

Sanji wheezed for some more moments and then just bursted out laughing, covering his eyes with his right hand. "How-... How tired were you before we even started?"

Zoro smirked, he was too exhausted to even laugh "Fucking drained."

"I'm sorry..." the blond chuckled out.

"Don't be. That was fucking amazing." Zoro licked his lips, his eyes still shut.

Sanji looked over at him "Of course it was." he smirked and slowly moved to cuddle up to him.

His boyfriend tiredly wrapped an arm around his shoulders "You should greet me with all kinds of sexy outfits every night." he said as he finally looked down at him.

Sanji furrowed his brows "No way, you'll end up killing me."

This time Zoro laughed, making Sanji smile as he closed his eyes himself, and in a matter of minutes they were both fast asleep on the floor, too tired to make it to the bedroom.


End file.
